thelegobatmanmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy '''(also known as '''Wyldstyle) is the deuteragonist for The LEGO Movie ''and a main protagonist in ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. In The LEGO Movie, she is a tech-savvy fighter who is one of the Master Builders. She is voiced by Elizabeth Banks in The LEGO Movie,The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part,The LEGO Movie 4D A New Adventure,and LEGO Dimensions ''She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco in ''The LEGO Movie Video Game and The LEGO Movie 2 Video Game. Biography The Lego Movie Wyldstyle is one of the Master Builders who help Emmet save the LEGO realms from Lord Business,who intends to use a powerful relic called "The Kragle" to glue everything where it stands. Her real name is later revealed to be "Lucy". At the end of the feature, she becomes Emmet's girlfriend and they hold hands. Emmet and his friends then witness the arrival of the DUPLO Invaders. The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Once the DUPLO Aliens come up, she was ready to battle again, but Emmet stops this and decides to talk to the aliens. He first manage to be friendly with them by building a heart to them as a gift. However, the Aliens eat the heart and they ask for more. Lucy quickly makes a big hammer and punches them, but makes the aliens scream out loud and starting attack Bricksburg once for all. 5 years after the DUPLO attack, Lucy and the rest of the civilians of Bricksburg were affected by the change, with the exception of her boyfriend Emmet, who's pretends that everything is still awesome, despite saying not everything it is. Emmet tells Lucy he has some dreams about "Our-Mom-Ageddon", in which involves some of characters later presented in the film and the all LEGO World being sucked by a giant hole. Although, Emmet wants to rebuild the future by making a house to both of them. After a tour in a new house build by Emmet, Lucy is worried that the house might be destroyed and the fact that Emmet still believes everything is awesome. She asks him to promise to grow up so he can adapt to this modern times. Emmet promises he will try. When Emmet sees a shooting star, is actually revealed to be a spaceship for other planet, and Wyldstyle seeing this whit giant glasses, questions why is here. The alien is revealed with the name of Sweet Mayhem, and takes her and his friends (Batman, MetalBeard, Unikitty and Benny) into her ship. In the Systar System, they met Queen Watevra Wa'nabi, and she manages to change the other master builders, but Lucy knows something's up with Queen What'evra Wa'nabi and her plans. After a forced spa in Planet Sparkles, Lucy gets revealed her original color hair, which is blue and pink made of candy. She tells she was unsure of herself and she dye her hair hair using a black marker. Lucy was later set to being "brainwashed" with Catchy Song, but she managed to escape despite seeing her friends "brainwashed". Once they escape for the Duplo Brickyard, she is reunited with Emmet and they embrace, but no so much when she meets Rex Dangervest. Rex tells Emmet has managed to have his own abilities and force by making him tough. Despite Emmet's joy of this by impressing her, Lucy is sort of disappointed by this. They make up a plan which involves switching off the pop music that is brainwashing the others, while Emmet will destroy the reception cake encased in a temple to stop the wedding between Batman and Queen What'evra Wa'nabi. However, Rex and Emmet are shocked when Lucy reveals her original hair to them, and she affirms she is not brainwashed. Despite Rex warnings, Emmet believes is the real Lucy because he trusts her, and she helps them to the plan. As Lucy fights Sweet Mayhem to get to the music and saves her after almost falling and revealing her own face and personality, she learns the true nature of Sweet Mayhem and that the Systar System never meant to be antagonistic to Apocalypseburg, but instead were trying to establish peace between them, and simply failed at communicating this well. And all of that started when Emmet made that heart to the aliens which is actually Queen What'evra Wanabi. Lucy also discovers her friends are not brainwashed, but rather enjoying the Systar System. Sorry for wanting Emmet to change, Lucy tries to prevent him from destroying the temple, but Emmet, facilitated by Rex's manipulations, destroys the temple anyway, believing that Lucy was brainwashed (As she makes sure is the real her and she still likes his song) and the fact that the real Lucy would never like Everything is Awesome, leaving her heartbroken. This creates a hole in the LEGO universe, and Queen What'evra Wa'Nabi warns them that everything Our-Mom-Ageddon has on all of them. Lucy somehow gets in the Real World, when she sees the act of destroying the temple is represented by Finn angrily destroying Bianca's LEGO creations, and discovering Finn's is actually Emmet's behavior. The mother gets furious and orders them to put the LEGOs into storage, leaving Lucy and the others in the box. Thinking everything is lost, she encourages the others by singing and they finally escapes from the storage bin, and brings them back into the LEGO world with Finn freeing all of them. While Emmet and Rex fights behind the clothes dryer in the real world, Lucy reunites with Emmet, and manages to trick Rex into punching a cute sentient heart, triggering an explosion, destroying his time machine and Rex topples in defeat. Lucy then tells Rex that Emmet will not become like him but he can be like Emmet as they ask him to join them, but Rex denies since he realizes that Emmet being saved by Lucy means he didn't ended up becoming him, erasing his timeline and causing the deluded time-traveler to begin disappearing limb by limb. As he fades away, she thanks Lucy for saving both him and Emmet. After that, Emmet and Lucy apoligized to each other for what they have done, declaring to each other being Special Best Friends forever. Queen What'evra Wa'Nabi and Batman finally get married, represented by Finn and Bianca apoligizing with each other and agreeing to play together again. Their mother returns their toys, averting Our-Mom-Ageddon. The LEGO universe is transformed into a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System called "Systocalypstar" which is peaceful. Emmet rebuilds his home with Lucy, who reveals she was one of the original artists of "Everything is Awesome" as Emmet gasps in response. Personality Wyldstyle is determined, independent and no-nonsense Master Builder. Sometimes she can be sarcastic, cynical and even rude, especially towards Emmet, however, she is still a kind-hearted person who genuinely wants the best for her world. While seemingly confident, Wyldstyle is really insecure, to the point where she always uses nicknames to hide her real name (Lucy) and even reveals that she wanted to be The Special at one point. In The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, we find out even more about her. Lucy wasn't always dark & brooding, but rather she was cheerful like Emmet. She used to be a singer,who danced, but she changed her image so she'd be seen as cool & grown-up. Appearance Wyldstyle is a female code-breaker with yellow skin and black dot eyes. She had black hair with fuchsia and neon "highlights" (later revealed to be her real hair color), but was revealed to have used marker to make the rest of her hair black. Her actual hair is entirely neon blue, apart from having fuchsia stripes. She has freckles and wears pink lipstick. She a wears black hoodie with neon blue and fuchsia stripes on it. Trivia * Banks reprises Wyldstyle in LEGO Dimensions and'' LEGO Movie 4D A New Adventure''. Meanwhile Jessica Dicicco voiced her in'' LEGO Movie Videogame''. * Her real name is Lucy, but she seems to be a insecure person with multiple names. ** Some of her other names include Darkstorm, Neversmile, FreakFace, Gemi-nizzle, and SnazzyPants. * She used marker to make most of her hair black so she'd be seen as cool & grown-up. * She used to have a band & was the original singer for Everything Is Awesome. * In the first movie, both her hands are black but in the second, one of them is yellow. * In The Lego Movie 2, she wears a pair of goggles similar to Rey's in her introduction scene during Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens. * In the song Not Evil, she is the only person who is suspicious of Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi's motives. * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part reveals some things about her: Her hair originally neon blue with fuchsia stripes and she is the original singer of Everything is Awesome. * In the Palace of Infinite Reflections, she makes a comment about Die Hard, saying "If I pop this off, do I look like Bruce Willis?" when her hair's original color is exposed. Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Batman's Love Interests